


Title what title? Levis high problem

by CreativeDestruction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brotp, Eren likes sexy, Found a liquior store and drank it, Hangovers I think?, I suck at tagging, Just another drunk fic, Levi is Sexy, M/M, Very high heels, a supernatural referance, boys making out, none of these are a real tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a problem with being smaller than Eren so he takes it to a whole bew height with Seven inch blue sparkley heels. Shit happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title what title? Levis high problem

**Author's Note:**

> So I had started this fic at a friends house after seeing a post on Tumblr that said “Every Time you see this write 3 sentences of a writing you have.” Something like that or another and so I did but later we found our way over a liquor store a drank it resulting in the lazy and strange plot to this story. :/ (This is my excuse for a bad fanfiction)

There was some clinking on the wood floor in the kitchen and it continued on for a few minutes before Eren actually turned around to see what It was.

The much smaller captain of his squad was wearing seven inch blue sparkly stilettos and propped himself with one arm above his head against the door frame.Eren bit back a smirk and then waited for the captain to walk again.

“What's up corporal?” Eren said still trying not to laugh. Captain Levi walked just like a victoria's secret model over to Eren then reached under his normal everyday shirt and tore it off, leaving his bare chest wide opened. 

Eren had to try so hard to look away and couldn’t it was just so well toned and pretty. Then Levi went for his pants and to Levis surprise the didn't look away just looked more into it.

“Like what you see Eren?” The brat only managed to nodded and said yes and flush a bright red color. Then Levi ripped off his pants to reveal a pair of leather short shorts and fishnet tights it was quite a different pairing but highly enjoyable. 

“What’s with the heels?” Eren choked out looking up and down the normally smaller man.

“I wanted to be taller than you for once, seems you don't have a problem with it?” There was a slight pause after that they then made out and life was complete and content for the both of them and Levi never wore seven inch heels ever again after breaking his ankle and Eren having to carry him the rest of the way and stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> I also couldn't decide what I want to call Levi so both Captain and Corporal made its way into this, along with the fishnets as that was my friends idea.   
> Maybe there could be a part two?


End file.
